


Making A Splash

by giraffewrites



Series: Fluff bingo [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: After a day at the waterpark, Jake and Amy take their three year old son, Noah, for some ice cream.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Fluff bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664506
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Writing Squad Fluff Bingo





	Making A Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluff bingo prompt! Again, I haven't written for this fandom in a long time, but I quite like this. I hope you guys enjoy :)

Throughout their relationship, Amy’s suggested many great things that Jake’s grateful for. Right now, however, with sunrays beaming on them and sweat rolling down his neck, Jake thinks her best suggestion to date has been ‘lets stop for ice cream’.

Spending the day at the waterpark was the best way to spend one of the hottest days of the year. What made it even more special was that it’s the first time Noah, their three year old son, has been to a waterpark. Even though Amy only went on one ride and spend the rest of the day taking photos, reading a book and applying sunscreen, Jake knows she enjoyed just as much as he and Noah did.

They’re currently sat outside an ice cream parlour, only a few miles up from the waterpark itself. Ice cream cone in his hand, Jake watches as Noah opts to use his hand to sweep the ice cream off the spoon and directly into his mouth.

“He’s got your eating habits,” Amy tells him, but there’s no malice in her voice. Opening the sachel on the chair between them, she gets the wipes out, only for Jake to stop her.

“He’s going to do it again, look, he’s already trying to grab some out of the tub.”

“You definitely have your daddy’s eating habits,” she tells Noah, crinkling her nose up in amuse and disgust when his ice cream coated hand grabs a fistful of hair.

Jake chuckles at the sight, blowing a kiss to Amy when she scowls at him. It’s his turn to get the wipes now, and as carefully and as best as he can, he swipes it over Amy’s hair. “Probably gonna have to have a shower when we get home.”

“Probably for the best,” Amy agrees, moving her hair over her shoulder, out of reach for Noah. “I’m in no rush to get back though,” she admits, sitting back in the chair. “It’s nice not to be in the precinct.”

“I know, if I have to try one more jar of Boyle’s ‘homemade summer jam’...” Jake shivers at the thought.

Amy shivers. “Yeah, not for everyone,” she says, shaking her head. “Anyway, enough of that. At least right now I get to spend time with my two favourite guys.”

Jake smiles, about to speak only to be interrupted.

“Oh not you, Jake,” she teases. “I’m on about Noah and him.”

Following her pointed finger, Jake turns his head to see Amy’s pointing at the shop’s mascot. A large, plastic figure of an ice cream with a face, arms and legs, and suggestive eyebrows. Jake scoffs, turning back around, “Clearly the sun has taken away your sense of taste.”  
Amy shakes her head, passing Noah over to Jake when he starts to make grabby hands for him.

“That’s right little man,” Jake says, taking his son into his arms. “Come sit with daddy, us people who have taste have to stick together.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Amy says as she stands up, but there’s no malice in her voice.

“You knew that when we got married,” Jake points out playfully, watching as Amy makes her way inside. He turns his attention back to Noah, letting him play with the wedding band on Jake’s finger. In terms of looks, he’s certainly more Amy than he is Jake, except his hair. DNA did a good job of copy and pasting Jake’s onto Noah’s, even at three years old he’s got hair just like Jake’s, down to the front curl that dangles just over his forehead.

Amy rejoins them a few minutes later, sitting in the seat next to Jake instead of the one opposite him. She’s about to get her handbag when Jake takes her by the arm and pulls her in for a kiss. It’s short lived but sweet nonetheless. Amy plants a kiss on Jake’s lips, adjusts Noah’s hat to ensure the sun is out of his eyes, before going through her bag.

Jake smiles at the sight of Amy fishing around her bag, finding the book she was looking for and finding her page. At one point in Jake’s life, early in his twenties, he’d sworn off marriage and children altogether. That same Jake would probably think it’s pretty lame to be ‘tied down’ with a wife and children, but Jake knows that’s not the situation at all. There’s not another two people he’d rather be ‘tied down’ with.

**Author's Note:**

> *S6 spoilers* Amy mentioning how their child would go to the waterparks with him when she wouldn't was partly the inspiration for this, obviously alongside the prompt 'kidfic' that Josie gave me! I also figured that Amy *would* go, she'd just find other ways to enjoy herself


End file.
